Cable barrier systems are often employed to redirect errant objects toward a less hazardous path. Often, cable barrier systems are utilized along the edges of roadways and in the medians between roadways. Cable barrier systems may reduce damage to an impacting errant vehicle and injury to its occupants. Cable barrier systems have been utilized for many years and are preferred in many applications. However, these prior art cable barrier systems still have disadvantages.